1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device called a multilumen catheter, used for the circulation of a least one fluid between a cavity of a patient's body and a means for circulating this fluid such as a fluid perfusing and/or extracting means.
The invention relates more particularly, though not exclusively, to a catheter for hemodialysis.
2. Description of Related Art
The term multilumen catheter designates a catheter comprising at least two inner lumens defined by a wall, each of which is intended for guiding at least one fluid.
A catheter of this type also comprises two opposite ends, one of which is called a distal end since it is specifically intended to be placed in a cavity of a patient's body in order to deliver and/or sample the fluid to or from it through at least one channel, the other being called a proximal end, since it is specifically intended to be connected to a fluid circulating means such as a fluid perfusing and/or extracting means.
With the known catheters, the risk of clogging substances being deposited on the surfaces of the perfusing and/or extracting channels is substantial.
One object of the invention is to obtain a catheter having a risk of obstruction by clogging that is substantially reduced relative to the known catheters.